The Crimson Alchemists
by Elementress
Summary: Kimblee attacks have been reported all over Amestris, though strangely on the same days but in different, faraway places. Ed wonders how this is possible unless Kimblee can be in two places at once. Little does he know, his explanation isn't far off.


**A/N:** This is my first Brotherhood-based story, and I haven't actually finished the series yet, so bare with me as I bear with Funimation waiting for the rest of the dub. The story itself is rather AU, meaning more so that it isn't placed in a specific time period (but it is, obviously, before the unfortunate eating-death of Kimblee). I don't really know how to explain it, but anyhow, being the huge FMA and FMAB fan that I am, I get these ideas all the time, and finally wrote one down. XD

Ah, let's see, the usual "I don't own anything" stuff? Not really needed, 'cause it's obvious that I don't. Either way, I don't, so now you know, if you didn't already. And let's see, I know there's something I'm forgetting... Oh yes. This story mainly follows Kimblee and his younger sister (my lovely OC), and/or Ed, Al, and team FOLLOWING Kimblee, Kimblee-sister and team, but as as sub-plot I've put in some much needed LingFan and Royai (probably LingFan being more of a sub-plot and the Royai being more of a sub-sub-plot, but either way, they'll be in there).

So then, I'll stop with the horribly long beginning Author's Note, and just get on with the story. It's better that way, isn't it? Yes, I think so. Ah, one more thing before I forget- reviews are very much appreciated.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"Take a look at this."

Alphonse turned from the book he'd been reading and looked to see what Edward was referring to. Ed's face showed he was in deep concentration, and he frowned at the Amestrian map in front of him, chewing on the end of the pen he was using.

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked, crouching (best he could, being a large, empty metal suit) next to Ed. The map had a series of dots with dates scribbled directly next to them. Several of the dates were the same, though they were in completely different places.

"Look at this." Ed repeated. "These are all reported attacks by Kimblee."

"But, Brother... They're all in different places. How could he be in two places at once?" Al asked, clearly confused. Ed seemed no less confused, but answered anyway.

"I don't know. That's what we have to figure out. Mustang's going to go investigate with a couple others, and it'd be best if we go along with them, even if we _do _have to put up with the Colonel. Hawkeye's coming too, so he shouldn't misbehave too badly." Ed grimaced at the very thought of spending quality time with Roy, and Al could tell immediately that finding Kimblee was much more important to Ed than being called short by Mustang.

"Hey, can we come?"

The voice was all too familiar, and as Ed turned around with a look of complete horror on his face, his suspicions turned out to be all too correct. Ling and Lan Fan were perched in the window, Ling grinning and his bodyguard emotionless as always.

"No, you most certainly cannot!" Ed yelled.

"Too bad, because we've already sent Fuu up ahead for investigation!" Ling said in that horribly annoying sing-song voice of his that Ed hated so much. "So you'll have to put up with us! Or should I have Lan Fan fight you again?" he said this with the air of a child who was threatening to tell their mother if you took their toy.

Ed merely laughed at this. "Her? She could barely beat me before. Every time I insulted you she went ballistic and totally lost her cool." Lan Fan's face reddened under the mask, but she merely brandished a kunai in a rather threatening stance, so that if her master gave the order she could kill the little pipsqueak.

"Ha ha ha, okay, you've got me there. Still, I have Fuu, and he's even better at fighting than Lan Fan is! And of course there's this gorgeous creature..." he said, pointing to himself, and grinning. "This devilishly handsome guy ain't gonna let you resist his help that easily, fool."

The change in his voice was rather sudden, but Ed realized it immediately. "Greed?"

"Heyy, there, pipsqueak!" he annoyed Ed's twitch at the comment. "Ol' prince told me you guys needed some help. You're lucky I like you, kid, or I wouldn't have bothered to come. You're cutting my precious time with _this_ beautiful lady short." Lan Fan's eyes narrowed as Greed looked at her, and she probably would have stabbed him if he weren't in the Young Lord's body. "So, tell me. What's the problem?"

"Kimblee. He's been attacking all over the place, in completely random spots." Ed turned serious once more as he described what he'd been telling Al.

"I see..." said Greed once the explanation was over. "Looks like he's working on another transmutation circle."

Ed wasn't expecting that one, that was for sure. His eyes widened in horror as his brain registered what was on the map, when he connected the dots.

"It... It's still incomplete." he said finally. "We still have time."

"Where should we start, Brother?" asked Al.

"Well, if he's making what I think he's making, he'll be either here-" Ed pointed- "or here next. We'll send Mustang and Hawkeye here, and the four of us will go to the other location. He's probably pretty close already, so we'll have to hurry."

xxx

reviews are much appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon~ Any ideas or comments or whatever are great, so thanks 3


End file.
